World Organization of the Scout Movement
| chiefscouttitle = Secretary General | chiefscout = Scott Teare | chiefscouttitle2 = World Scout Committee Chairman | chiefscout2 = Simon Hang-Bock Rhee | website = http://www.scout.org }} The World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM ) is the largest international Scouting organization. WOSM has 161World Organization of the Scout Movement. 15 August 2013. members. These members are recognized national Scout organizations, which collectively have 36 million participants. WOSM was established in 1922, and has its headquarters at Geneva, Switzerland. It is the counterpart of the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS). The WOSM's current stated mission is "to contribute to the education of young people, through a value system based on the Scout Promise and Scout Law, to help build a better world where people are self-fulfilled as individuals and play a constructive role in society". WOSM is organized into regions and operates with a conference, committee and bureau. The WOSM is associated with three World Scout Centres. The World Scout Jamboree is held roughly every four years under the auspices of the WOSM, with members of WAGGGS also invited. WOSM also organises the World Scout Moot, a Jamboree for 17-26 year olds, and has organised the World Scout Indaba, a gathering for Scout leaders. The World Scout Foundation is a perpetual fund governed by a separate Board of Governors and supported by donations for the development of WOSM associated Scouting programs throughout the world. WOSM is a non-governmental organization with Consultative Status with the United Nations Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC). World Scout Conference The World Scout Conference (WSC) is the governing body and meets every three years, preceded by the World Scout Youth Forum. The World Scout Conference is the general assembly of Scouting and is composed of six delegates from each of the member Scout associations. If a country has more than one association, the associations form a federation for coordination and world representation. The basis for recognition and membership in the World Scout Conference includes adherence to the aims and principles of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, and independence from political involvement on the part of each member association. The Conference meets every three years and is hosted by a member association. At the World Scout Conference basic cooperative efforts are agreed upon and a plan of mutual coordination is adopted. The Conference directed the move of the World Scout Bureau from Ottawa, Canada to Geneva on 1 May 1968.Laszlo Nagy (1921 - 2009) / Secretary General / World Bureau / Governance / Our Organisation / Home - World Organization of the Scout Movement World Scout Committee , used by the World Scout Committee]] The World Scout Committee is the executive body of the World Scout Conference and is composed of elected volunteers. The World Scout Committee represents World Scout Conference between the meetings of the full conference. The World Scout Committee is responsible for the implementation of the resolutions of the World Scout Conference and for acting on its behalf between its meetings. The Committee meets twice a year, usually in Geneva. Its Steering Committee, consisting of the Chairman, two Vice-Chairmen and the Secretary General, meet as needed. The Committee has 14 members. Twelve, each from a different country, are elected for three-year terms by the World Scout Conference. The members, elected without regard to their nationality, represent the interests of the movement as a whole, not those of their country. The Secretary General and the Treasurer of WOSM are ex-officio members of the Committee. The chairmen of the regional Scout committees participate in the World Scout Committee meetings in a consultative capacity. The World Scout Committee has set up work streams to address the top strategic priorities, as defined by the World Scout Conference, which at present include: * Youth involvement * Volunteers in Scouting * Scouting's profile (communications, partnerships, resources) Standing committees include: * Audit * Budget * Constitutions * Honours and Awards * Working With Others- a consultative committee of the WOSM and the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS), composed of members of the World Committee/World Board of both organizations * 2007 Task Force for the 100th Anniversary of Scouting, composed of members of the World Scout Committee, World Scout Bureau, World Scout Foundation, and The Scout Association of the United Kingdom Current members of the World Scout Committee * Note: The World Scout Conference in 2008 decided that, starting at the World Conference in 2011, elected members will serve for only three years, but be eligible for re-election for one additional term. Bronze Wolf Award The Bronze Wolf Award is the only distinction awarded by WOSM, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. It was first awarded to Robert Baden-Powell, 1st Baron Baden-Powell by a unanimous decision of the then-''International Committee'' on the day of the institution of the Bronze Wolf in Stockholm in 1935. World Scout Bureau , Switzerland and has offices in six regional divisions: ; and Tokyo, Japan}} ]] The World Scout Bureau (WSB, formerly the International Bureau) is the secretariat that carries out the instructions of the World Scout Conference and the World Scout Committee. The WSB is administered by the secretary general, who is supported by a small staff of technical resource personnel. The bureau staff helps associations improve and broaden their Scouting by training professionals and volunteers, establishing finance policies and money-raising techniques, improving community facilities and procedures, and assisting in marshaling the national resources of each country behind Scouting. The staff also helps arrange global events such as the World Scout Jamborees, encourages regional events, and acts as a liaison between the Scouting movement and other international organizations. A major effort in the emerging nations is the extension of the universal Good Turn into an organization-wide effort for community development. Move to Kuala Lumpur In August 2013, Secretary General Scott Teare announced his intention to relocate the World Scout Bureau Central Office (WSB-CO) to Kuala Lumpur. The Bureau was first established in London, England in 1920, moved to Ottawa, Canada in 1959 and has been located in Geneva, Switzerland since 1968. World Scout Centres World Scout Centre is a brand of the WOSM but the three World Scout Centres are operated by regional divisions of WOSM and an independent body: * Kandersteg International Scout Centre in Switzerland, operated by the Scouts International Home association * Cairo International Scout Centre in Egypt, operated by the Arab Region * Picarquín World Scout Centre in Chile, operated by the Interamerican Region Badge The WOSM membership badge is the World Scout Emblem, a purple, circular badge with a fleur-de-lis in the center, surrounded by a piece of rope tied with a reef knot (also called a square knot). Baden-Powell first used the fleur-de-lis on a badge awarded to British Army scouts and subsequently adopted and modified the badge for Scouting. The arrowhead represents the North point on a compass, and is intended to point Scouts on the path to service and unity. The three points on the fleur-de-lis represent the service to others, duty to God and obedience to the Scout Law. The two five-point stars stand for truth and knowledge, with the ten points representing the ten points of the Scout Law. The bond at the base of the fleur-de-lis symbolizes the family of Scouting. The encircling rope symbolizes the unity and family of the World Scout Movement. History As a result of The First International Conference held during the first World Scout Jamboree at Olympia, London in 1920, leaders there created the Boy Scouts International Bureau (BSIB). An office was established at 25, Buckingham Palace Road, London, and the then International Commissioner of The Boy Scouts Association of the United Kingdom, Hubert S. Martin, was appointed as Honorary Director. The first task of the bureau was to co-ordinate the discussions and to prepare the Second International Conference in Paris in 1922. At that conference the World Association of the International Scout Movement (WAISM) was founded. In 1961 the WAISM was renamed to World Organization of the Scout Movement. The Boy Scouts' International Conference was later superseded by the World Scout Conference. The needs of Scout youth in unusual situations has created some interesting permutations, answerable directly to the World Scout Bureau. These permutations fall generally into three categories. "National" Movements not operating within the boundaries of their original homelands, such as the Russian and Armenian exile groups; Small, non-voting associations basically viewed by the BSIB as "councils", such as the Boy Scouts of the United Nations and the International Boy Scouts of the Canal Zone; and the less well known directly registered "mixed-nationality Troops". In addition to these three groups a temporary recognition was extended by the BSIB to Scouts in displaced persons camps after World War II. In 1947 at the 11th International Conference the "Displaced Persons Division" of the BSIB was established to register and support Scouts in displaced person camps in Austria, Northern Italy, and Germany. These Scouts did not receive the right of membership in the Boy Scouts International Conference but gained recognition as Scouts under the protection of the Bureau until they took up residense in a country that had a recognized National Scouting Organization, which they then could join. The D.P. Division was closed on 30 June 1950. The WAISM decided to admit and recognise the exile Russian Scout group as the "Representatives of Russian Scouting in Foreign Countries" on 30 August 1922 and the Armenian Scouts in France were recognised as a "National Movement on Foreign Soil" on 30 April 1929. The Boy Scouts of the United Nations began in 1945 and for years there was an active Boy Scouts of the United Nations with several troops at Parkway Village in New York City, with but 14 members in 1959. The International Boy Scouts of the Canal Zone, a group in Panama with Scouts that claimed British and not Panamanian nationality was originally placed under the American Scouting overseas of the BSA but, in 1947, was transferred under the International Bureau. In 1957 the group had over 900 members and existed as a directly registered group until the late 60s. The third category in the directly registered groups, the "mixed-nationality troops", were registered after discussions concerning such troops took place at the 3rd International Conference of 1924 at which the BSIB was authorized to directly register such groups. It seems that the discussion at the 1924 International Conference was, at least in part, prompted by a letter to Baden-Powell from the Scoutmaster of one such a troop in Yokohama, Japan. Janning's troop became the first troop directly registered by the BSIB. Only a few troops were directly registered as soon the practice was discontinued and new "mixed" groups were encouraged to join the National Scout Association of their country of residence. In 1955 only two such groups were still active, a troop in Iraq that disbanded that year, and the first group to be registered, the International Troop 1 in Yokohama. The international troop in Yokohama is the only remaining active troop of the small group of the originally directly registered mixed-nationality troops. Publications Publications of WOSM include: * Scouting 'Round the World: a book updated every three years with details on all WOSM member organizations; * WorldInfo: a monthly circular distributed in electronic format with the help of Scoutnet. See also * List of World Organization of the Scout Movement members * J. S. Wilson * László Nagy * Scouts of the World Award References Further reading * Facts on World Scouting, Boy Scouts International Bureau, Ottawa, Canada, 1961 * Laszlo Nagy, 250 Million Scouts, The World Scout Foundation and Dartnell Publishers, 1985 * Eduard Vallory, "World Scouting: Educating for Global Citizenship", Palgrave Macmillan, New York, 2012 External links * World Scout Conference * World Scout Committee * World Scout Bureau * Secretary General of the World Organisation of the Scout Movement * World Scout Shops Category:Organizations established in 1920 Category:World Organization of the Scout Movement Category:WOSM member organizations Category:International Scouting organizations Category:Supraorganizations Category:Organizations with general consultative status to the United Nations Economic and Social Council Category:Organisations based in Geneva